classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Elite
Killer Elite is a 2011 action film starring Jason Statham, Clive Owen, Robert De Niro, Yvonne Strahovski, and Dominic Purcell. The film is based on the 1991 novel The Feather Men by Sir Ranulph Fiennes, and is directed by Gary McKendry. Plot In 1980, assassins Danny Bryce (Jason Statham), Hunter (Robert De Niro), Davies (Dominic Purcell), and Meier (Aden Young) are in Mexico to assassinate a man. Danny unwittingly kills him in front of his young child, then is injured during the getaway. Affected by this outcome, Danny retires and returns to his native Australia. One year later, Danny is summoned to Oman where Hunter is being held captive. He meets with the Agent (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje), who arranges missions for killers, and learns that Hunter accepted a $6 million job but failed to accomplish it. If Danny doesn't complete Hunter's mission, Hunter will be executed. Danny is introduced to Sheikh Amr, a deposed king of a small region of Oman who wants Danny to kill three former SAS agents—Steven Harris (Lachy Hulme), Steven Cregg, and Simon McCann—for killing his three eldest sons during the Dhofar Rebellion. Danny must videotape their confessions and make their deaths look like accidents, and he must do it before the terminally ill Sheikh dies. This will allow the Sheikh's fourth son, Bakhait (Firass Dirani), to regain control of the desert region his father had ruled. If Danny fails, Hunter will be killed. Danny reunites with Davies and Meier. They agree to help him in exchange for a share of the money. As Danny and Meier sneak into the house of their first target, Steven Harris, in Oman, Davies questions local bar patrons about former SAS members. This is reported to the Feathermen, a secret society of former operatives protecting their own. Their head enforcer, Spike Logan (Clive Owen), is sent to investigate. After Harris has confessed on videotape, Danny and Meier take him to the bathroom. Their plan is to break his neck using a hammer with tiles similar to those of the bathroom floor to make it appear that Harris slipped and broke his neck. Danny is distracted by the arrival of Harris's girlfriend and when he returns to the bathroom he finds that Meier was forced to kill Harris hastily in a struggle. Back in London, Davies discovers the second target, Steven Cregg, preparing for a long nighttime march in wintry weather at a local SAS base. Davies pretends to be a civilian having car problems outside the base's fence, allowing Danny to infiltrate the base. There he drugs Cregg's coffee to induce shock and cause Cregg to die of hypothermia during the march. Danny, in uniform, follows Cregg on the march, and a delirious Cregg confesses on videotape to Danny before he dies. Going to their last target, Simon McCann, currently a mercenary, they rig a truck to respond to remote control with the help of a new and inexperienced team member, Jake (Michael Dorman). As McCann is on his way to a fake job interview, Meier and Jake take control of the truck from another car and cause it to move in front of McCann's car, killing him. However, Logan and his men were watching over McCann. A gun fight in the docks ensues, and Meier is accidentally killed by Jake due to his lack of experience. Danny and Davies decide that the case is over, and they part ways. Davies is soon hit by a truck and killed while being chased by Logan's men. Danny returns to Oman and gives the Sheikh the last taped confession, which he has faked. Hunter is released and returns to his family, while Danny heads back to Australia and reunites with Anne (Yvonne Strahovski), a childhood acquaintance. Soon, he is informed by the Agent that there is one last man who participated in the Sheikh's sons' murders and that this man, Ranulph Fiennes, is about to release a book about his experiences as a member of the SAS. Danny tells Anne to go to France with Hunter to protect her while he carries out the last job. The Sheikh’s son confirms that Harris was an innocent man. Logan, meanwhile, traces Danny through the Agent and sends a team to protect the author, but Jake distracts them, allowing Danny to infiltrate the building and shoot the author. He chooses to only wound the author, however, but takes pictures that appear to show him dead. Logan chases and captures Danny, taking him to an abandoned warehouse, but he is interrupted when an agent from the British government arrives and reveals that the British government is behind the events because of the Sheikh's valuable oil reserves. A three-way battle ensues, with Danny escaping and Logan shooting the government agent. Danny and Hunter head to Oman to give the Sheikh the pictures. However, Logan arrives first and confronts the Sheikh, telling him that the pictures are fake and then stabbing him to death. The Sheikh's son does not care and gives the money, which was intended for Danny and Hunter, to Logan. Hunter spots Logan leaving, and they chase after him, along with the Sheikh's men. After stopping the Sheikh's men, Danny and Hunter confront Logan on a desert road. Danny says that Logan can keep the money (though Hunter takes some of the money for his expenses and his family). They give Logan the remainder, telling him that he'll need it to start a new life away from the government after killing the government agent and acting against the wishes of the Feathermen and the British government. Danny says that it's over for him and that Logan must make up his own mind. They leave him there, saying they'll send a cab for him from the airport. Danny meets with Anne in France to start a new life. Cars in Movie *1965 AEC Routemaster *1965 AEC Routemaster *1970 Aston Martin DB6 MkII *1967 Austin Healey Sprite MkIV *1973 Bedford CF Mk1 *1981 BMW 5 E28 *1980 Buick Electra *1957 Cadillac Fleetwood 75 *1973 Citroën DS 23 *1970 Datsun Bluebird *1977 Fiat X1/9 *1969 Ford Capri MkI *1971 Ford Cortina MkIII *1974 Ford Cortina XLE MkIII *1981 Ford Escort Estate MkIII *1977 Ford Escort GL Rallypack MkII *1975 Ford Escort GL Van MkII *1974 Ford Granada Coupé MkI *Ford Transit MkII *1978 Ford Transit MkII *1968 Ford Zodiac MkIV *1966 Hillman Gazelle *1969 Hillman Hunter Royal HC *1957 Hillman Minx Phase VIIIa *1948 Holden 48-215 *1982 Holden Commodore VH *1976 Honda Civic *1961 Jaguar E-Type *Jaguar XJ-S *1974 Jaguar XJ6 Series II *1980 Jaguar XJ6 Series III *1974 Jensen Interceptor MkIII *1972 Land-Rover 101 FC *1969 Land-Rover 109'' '' *1974 Range Rover Series I *Leyland Atlantean PDR1A/1 *1973 Leyland Mini *Mercedes-Benz W123 *Mercedes-Benz 240 D W123 *1973 Mercedes-Benz 280 SEL W116 *1986 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W126 *1963 MG B *1972 Morris Marina MkI *1969 Peugeot 404 *1977 Peugeot 504 *1984 Pontiac Fiero *1965 Renault R8 Gordini *969 Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow I *1982 Rover SD1 *1971 Rover 3500 P6B *1971 Rover 3500 P6B *1976 Rover 3500 SD1 *1950 Studebaker Commander *1968 Sunbeam Rapier *1968 Toyota Land Cruiser *1968 Toyota Land Cruiser *1980 Toyota Land Cruiser *Trabant 601 *1971 Triumph Toledo *1973 Vauxhall Ventora *1975 Volkswagen Camper T2 Sunliner conversion *1977 Volkswagen Golf I 1.6 GLS *Volkswagen Jetta *1980 Volkswagen Rabbit Convertible I *1974 Volvo 144 *1983 Volvo 240 *1986 Volvo 240 *1979 Volvo 242 GT Category:TV and Movies